1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoomable camera device and, particularly, to a zoomable camera device, driven by a (micro-electronic mechanism system) MEMS micro-actuator, the camera device may also be integrated with other portable digital electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years portable digital electronic devices have become more and more popular, among which those equipped with integral cameras have been particularly successful. Despite this commercial success, without zooming and auto-focusing functions, integrated digital camera devices are more like toys or ornaments rather than real cameras. However, the portable digital electronic devices are usually small in size and often rely on small batteries for power. Thus, unlike conventional camera devices, the portable digital electronic devices can provide little space and power to accommodate the driving devices necessary for zooming and auto-focusing.
Therefore, a compact zoomable camera device having a compact driving device for driving a zooming or auto-focusing apparatus is desired.